


Soft Dean

by NEG85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Boys In Love, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Dean Winchester In Love, Developing Relationship, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, Soft Castiel/Dean Winchester, Soft Dean Winchester, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: Dean wants to cuddle.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Soft Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short simple Destiel fluff piece because I needed it <3

Dean’s eyelids feel heavy. His eyes keep closing, but he continues fighting it. Every time his eyes open again, Cas’ arm is still around his chest and hand running through his hair. “I love you.” Dean says, smiling as his eyes shut again. Dozing off, his body goes limp.

Jerking awake, his eyes scan around to confirm what the empty bed and lack of warmth tells him. He’s now alone in their bedroom. “Cas?” his voice comes out every bit as desperate as he feels in this moment.

*wings flutter* “I’m here, Dean. What’s wrong?”

“Where were you?” Dean pouted a little, not even trying to disguise his hurt feelings.

“You said before that you didn’t like it when I watch you sleep, so I went to attend other things to keep me busy while you rest.”

His eyes pleading silently, Dean just looks at Cas for a moment. “Come back to bed with me?” he finally asks, pulling back the covers in invitation.

Cas smiles, causing his nose to scrunch and his eyes to crinkle. He slips out of his trench coat and suit jacket, laying them across Dean’s desk. He sits on the side of the bed, slips his shoes off and settles back in under the covers against Dean.

“Hold me.” Dean whines, tucking his face under Cas’ neck, pulling him close.

“Of course.” Cas answers, wrapping his arms around him. He carefully tucks the blankets under Dean’s chin.

The warmth and safety of Cas’ arms and body against him in the bed they share, is still the best feeling Dean’s ever known. He breathes a sigh of relief. “Stay with me?” his voice begs, sleepily.

Cas runs his fingers through Dean’s hair again. “So, me watching you sleep no longer ‘creeps you out’?” he asks jokingly.

“Just...stay with me. Please.” Dean says, almost asleep again.

He lightly runs his fingers along Dean’s shoulder and arm back and forth in sweeping motions. “Of course I’ll stay with you.” he smiles, hardly able to believe he’s allowed to have moments like this with the man who holds his heart. “I love you.” Cas says. Dean snores in response, arms still wrapped tightly around his Angel.


End file.
